1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IT (Information Technology) resource evaluation system for evaluating the value of each of a plurality of IT resources respectively working in a plurality of business systems operated independently from each other.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in a facility such as an Internet data center (hereinafter, referred to as an IDC), an IT resource is working in each business system operated by a plurality of operating entities. The IDC takes care of an IT resource, such as a server, a storage, and a network, constituting each business system, and provides a connection line to the Internet, maintenance•operation service, and the like.
In particular, the IDC capable of increasing/decreasing an IT resource assigned to each business system in accordance with needs on demand is called an IDC of a utility system. In the management system for managing these IT resources, there is a demand that IT resources in a plurality of business systems are utilized efficiently.
For example, JP 2002-24192 A discloses a method for allowing a management server to automatically change an IT resource assigned for each operating entity in accordance with a load in the IDC. According to this method, a load distribution apparatus is used, which receives a processing request packet from a user of an IT resource, and distributing the processing requested from the user into a plurality of IT resources. In the load distribution apparatus, for each user using an IT resource, an assignment definition table representing an IT resource used by the user is set. The management server dynamically changes the assignment definition table, whereby the assignment of IT resources is changed automatically in accordance with a load.